Trip of a Lifetime Chapter 1
by PokeExplosioN
Summary: Can you ever imagine a trip gone worse?


The Trip of a Lifetime: Chapter 1

Today is finally the day. The day where our family is going to Hawaii! Super excited we board the plane and sit down. The seating arrangement is weird since we have 3 seats near the front of the plane and 3 seats near the back. I decided to sit with my Mom in the back, and since she just barely doesn't fit into the seats on the plane, like 2 inches over the seats, she had to buy a second seat. So the rest sat near the front and about 9 hours into the 16 hour flight, I hear a snap and then my mom says oh shit. I ask her whats wrong and she whispers to me that her bra just came undone. She tells me that she cant reach her back so she needs me to do it. She starts to the bathroom and I reluctantly follow. She tells me to go in first and when she gets in there she takes off her shirt and pants and I ask why did she take off her pants and she says she needs to go to the bathroom when I leave. So I fix her bra and then I tell her that Im sort of stuck behind her. She tells me to try to squeeze by and as I squeeze by the plane shakes. I pass it off as just turbulence but then it shales again. I start to get a bit worried when I realized that me and my mom got ourselves kind of stuck in the bathroom. Then as I kick open the door the entire plane pitches forward. I looked toward the front of the plane long enough to see the whole front of the plane getting ripped apart from each other and the front free-falling into the ocean and before it crashes into the water it explodes, killing everyone in the whole front. Now the back just consists of the back 5 or so rows and the 3 female flight attendants. But for some odd reason the back was floating. This giant UFO type thing started slowly pulling a person one by one out the windows and then we were floating through the air to get to the ship. It was the most bizarre thing ever then when me and mom finally made it to the ship, they lined us up and told us where we are going to work and live. One of the head aliens looked at me and then looked at mom and said the two obese ones go to the club and the bigger one dances. I looked at mom and she just shrugged. Walking into the club, all that wad there were a bunch of couches and tables and a stage with poles everywhere. Then there was a door were the kitchen should be but instead there is what looks like a motel. Rooms up and down the hallways and one room labeled " Bathingroom ". The alien showed us to me and moms room and told him that our shower time was coming up and then we had to go to the stage where I was going to wait people and mom was going to dance. He told us to get ready and bathed. We walked into the bathingroom to see that there was one shower one toilet and about a square yard of other space. There was a sign that said pairs must shower quickly or we both wont be able to, any that do not shower will get sent to the correction facility for a night. So Mom took a shower while I took a crap and by tbe time Mom was done, I only had 2 minutes. I just wet my hair and made it look like I took a shower. We got out of the room and headed to the club, when we were walking over there, one of the aliens told mom to follow her while I would just get drinks for the customers. I walked out there chose a table to wait on, and brought them there drinks. The aliens told me when the dancing started no getting drinks. As soon as my mom got on stage and started dancing, the crowd went wild. I just rolled my eyes and looked the other way. 30 minutes later it ended, and this big fat sluglike alien told me to come over to him and he asked me if that was my mom, I told him yes she was, and he told me that he really liked her and he wants have 'fun' with her tonight, if not he says he has plenty of more room in his belly if she denies so she better think about her answer carefully. I told mom that backstage, and she decided she would have to. Later that night around 3:00 AM I heard mom get back, and she was covered in this thick slime and she looked considerably bigger. I asked her what did he do to you and she told me he licked her and then fed her a lot, she turned around I saw that her underwear was ripped. I was lying down on the tiny bottom bunk while mom was on the top one. We woke up and realized we missed our bathingroom time since we both feel asleep so late. We both rushed out and there was a guard right outside our door who told us to both come with him. He opens this door and we are in this huge room. He sends us over to this one alien who then tells us to put on these collars. I put mine on and mom puts hers on. Then he takes out a remote and presses it and we both get electrocuted and pass out. i wake up to find that I was in a stretcher and I had this identification thing around my ankle. I saw mom and she was still passed out and she had this big shot being put into her neck and then another one in her belly. Then I feel this sharp pain in my neck and then I am rolled over and the same pain is felt in my belly. I blacked out again, but when I woke up I was in a cage and I had to weigh a good 300 pounds more then I did before. So was mom and she could barely walk. The cage opened and we saw a big plain that was all to ourselves. I looked around to see there was a fence with aliens watching us. I realized we were in a zoo


End file.
